dinocrisisfandomcom-20200222-history
Dino Crisis 2
Dino Crisis 2 is an action game and sequel to Dino Crisis. The game was developed and publised by Capcom and was released for the PlayStation on September 30, 2000. The game was followed by another sequel, Dino Crisis 3 which was released in 2003 for the Xbox. Regina is now on another mission, involving a facility located close to a town called Edward City. A major anomaly has caused the whole island to be transported back in time to the era of the dinosaurs, along with all the human inhabitants. Regina also has a new ally, Dylan, who is playable through half of the game and has a strange connection to the events on the island. The player's character change at specific points in the game. The goal is to rescue any survivors and retrieve data on Third Energy. Gameplay In a change from the survival horror theme of the first game, Dino Crisis 2 is more shoot 'em up oriented. The character always runs, thus removing the need for the run button from the first game, a second gun (machete, stun gun, firewall, chain mine and shock gun) can be carried and more weapons were added to the game (hand gun, shotgun, solid cannon, flame launcher, sub-machine gun, heavy machine gun, anti-tank rifle, missile pod, rocket launcher, needle gun, aqua grenade). Besides changes to the gameplay, the game also introduces new species of dinosaurs and lizards, such as the Triceratops, Giganotosaurus, Allosaurus, Pteranodon, Mosasaurus,Plesiosaurus, Inostrancevia and Oviraptor. The game also adds the "extinction points" and "combo points" which help you to buy ammo (which is no longer scarce) and weapons and to unlock hidden features when the game is finished. Some of the features include Extra Crisis mode, which has two minigames: "Dino Colosseum" where the player faces a procession of dinosaurs in turn, (similar to the Survival mode seen in many fighting games) and "Dino Duel", a battle mode where players were able to play as certain dinosaurs, much like the video game Warpath: Jurassic Park. Plot Characters *'Regina' (voiced by Stephanie Morgenstern - The player's primary character. Member of the Secret Operation Raid Team (S.O.R.T) that reports directly to the government. She is a survivor from a previous mission to capture Dr. Kirk, which took place a year before (the first Dino Crisis). Her agility and cool judgement is her biggest strength. (Playable) *'Dylan Morton' (v.b. Gabriel Hogan) - The player's secondary character. A T.R.A.T. soldier who belongs to a special task force in the army, who has strong body and mind that can endure any adverse circumstances. Though lacking in agility, he is good at handling firearms (Playable) *'David Falk' (v.b. Eric Hempsall) - One of Dylan’s team members who appears always cheerful and raises the morale of the team, always wearing a cowboy hat. Though his fighting style is not as strong as Dylan's, his friendlyness is his largest strength. *'Paula' (v.b. Lisa Yamanaka) - One of the mysterious hostile survivors of Edward City apprehended by Regina and acts rather timid around Dylan. See holds a significant key in the story and appears randomly throughout. It is worth noting that Gail and Rick from the first Dino Crisis game are playable in the Dino Colosseum mini-game. Storyline One year has passed since Regina's fight against the dinosaurs, and the capture of the rogue Dr. Kirk. Third Energy research continued recklessly. Suddenly, Edward City, an entire town devoted to Third Energy research completely vanished, mysteriously replaced by prehistoric jungle. Now, a search and rescue to recover survivors and locate the missing Third Energy research data begins. A team identified as T.R.A.T. (Tactical Reconnoitering and Acquisition Team) has been sent into another time frame, which Edward City had disappeared into. Regina, from S.O.R.T. (Secret Operations Raid Team) has been sent along due to her previous encounters with dinosaurs. On the island, the team sets up camp, but is quickly attacked by an enormous pack of velociraptors, and everyone at camp is killed except for Dylan, Regina and David. The first two are separated from David (who is fortuitously encountering heavy firepower) and eventually the two split up in order to cover more ground. As the two struggle to stay alive, they encounter leather-clad helmeted inhabitants who are hostile towards them, but their female leader -Paula- is easily captured (saved, really). Though the girl is hostile towards Regina, she acts differently towards Dylan, almost as though she knows something about him. After constantly fleeing from the two heroes, she eventually leads Dylan into a large base complex where she shows him a recording that reveals the truth. .]] Apparently, after the first incident in Borginia (another spelling is given in Dino Crisis 2) involving Dr. Kirk, the humans decided that the dinosaurs were to be studied. Widespread 'Time Skewing' was carried out, with disastrous results that threatened the end of the human race when it became clear that dinosaurs and humans could not coexist. In view of these events, the military decided to transport all the dinosaurs 3 million years into the future, where they could thrive, before they were to be sent back to their own time (bef.65 million years ago) when the third energy timegate was perfect. This was the 'Noah's Ark Plan'. However, the team that transported the dinosaurs to the future suffered another overload, and the timegate was destroyed. Thus, the team was trapped with the dinosaurs. All the survivors were killed by the dinosaurs, but their children were saved and brought to the safety of the habitat support facility where they were kept in life support chambers, which protected them and allowed for growth and learning. The children learned how to survive around dinosaurs, and because of the nature of the 'Noah's Ark Plan', they were thought to protect the dinosaurs. Somehow through the teaching, they lost the ability to speak. These children are the mysterious helmet-wearing teenagers Regina and Dylan encountered throughout the game. Apparently, one of the members of the team that came to the future was Dylan himself, older. His daughter, Paula, is the blonde haired mystery girl. It appears that in the overloading incident, Edward City itself had been transported to the future. Reception Dino Crisis 2 received a positive response from critics with an average score of 81.5% at Game Rankings based on 24 outlets. Internet game reviewing site Gamespot gave it a 9.2 (out of 10) saying it "avoids the stereotypes of the genre" and IGN gave it a 9.3 saying "the fast-moving action is incorporated into the Dino Crisis 2 almost flawlessly and it sends the series into a great, new shooter/action direction". The Official Playstation Magazine awared it with 4.5 stars out of 5. However the game has been criticised for its fixed camera with no movement in the game except for the cut-scenes making it frustrating at times with the dinosaurs not in player view. External links * Category: Games